Les Maudits
by Oxymore
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé des questions sur la haine qu'il existe entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Cette fic va vous révéler l'existence d'un complot qui vous fera traverser le temps. attention couple originaux !
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Les Maudits

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'idée m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé des questions sur la haine qu'il existe entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Cette fic va vous révéler l'existence d'un complot qui vous fera traverser le temps. ( attention couple originaux ! )

**Genre** : drama, romance, slash

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Entre cette fic et les autres, il y a eu une longue période où j'ai arrêter de lire et d'écrire des fic HP. « Maudits » marque donc mon retour, retour provoqué par Dod. Merci à elle.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider à comprendre ce site, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Les Maudits **

**Prologue **

_**JE TE HAIS !!!!!!**_

_**Serpentard et Gryffondor sont deux maisons qui s'affrontent depuis la création de Poudlard. **_

_**JE TE HAIS!!!!!!**_

_**Une légende.**_

_**JE TE HAIS !!!!!!**_

_**Une malédiction. **_

_**JE TE HAIS !!!!!!**_

_**Pourquoi tant de haine ? **_

_**JE TE HAIS !!!!!!**_

_**Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? **_

_**JE TE HAIS !!!!!!**_

_**Le temps est venu pour vous de connaître la vérité. **_

_**JE TE HAIS !!!!!!**_

_**Mais laissons une personne de mieux qualifier vous en parler. **_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Les Maudits

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'idée m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé des questions sur la haine qu'il existe entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Cette fic va vous révéler l'existence d'un complot qui vous fera traverser le temps. ( attention couple originaux ! )

**Genre** : drama, romance , slash

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Entre cette fic et les autres, il y a eu une longue période où j'ai arrêter de lire et d'écrire des fic HP. « Maudits » marque donc mon retour, retour provoqué par Dod. Merci à elle.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider à comprendre , merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic. Merci à Ambre pour sa rewiew !

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Les Maudits **

**Chapitre 1 **

_Italique parole de la narratrice_

Normal parole du premier perso ou PDV

**Gras parole du second personnage ou PDV**

Il existe une vieille légende, elle remonte à la création de Poudlard, elle raconte que dès le début, l'école était maudite. Un vieux sorcier qui prônait l'auto - éducation a fait construire un labyrinthe à l'endroit où se trouve aujourd'hui le terrain de Quidditch. Et un jour...

Je me demande si le fait de construire cette école à vraiment un sens aujourd'hui, avec tout ce qu'il arrive. Je me balade une fois de plus dans ce dédale de verdure, étrangement devoir me concentré sur la sortie me fais oublier tous mes soucis. J'entends soudain un bruit, je m'approche, c'est juste derrière le mur où je me trouve.

_Un des fondateurs et enseignants de l'école s'était perdu dans celui-ci. _

**Je m'assois un instant contre le mur afin de réfléchir, et oui je me suis encore perdu ! Je n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'orientation c'est fou ! J'éclate d'un petit rire nerveux. **

**" Il y a quelqu'un ? "**

**Je sursaute, un homme vient de parler à travers le mur. **

**" Je suis là, je lui répond. **

**- Tu t'es perdu ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Je vais t'indiquer le chemin, ton directeur de maison va s'inquiéter s'il ne te voit pas rentrer,"**

**Mon directeur de maison ? Il ne m'a donc pas reconnu, je souris et décide de jouer le jeu. **

_Il se fit indiquer le chemin par quelqu'un qu'il croyait être un de ses élèves (sûrement un préfet comme c'est indiqué dans le livre), rentra dans ses appartements et prit l'habitude de se promener dans le labyrinthe au moins une fois par semaine, maintenant qu'il connaissait la sortie. _

J'y suis encore, la journée à été dure, je me suis disputé avec un collègue, c'est ennuyeux vu que nous sommes tous deux des fondateurs de cette école. Mais il est têtu, borné, il ne veut pas écouter ce que j'ai à lui dire. Raaahh qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Tiens encore un bruit étrange, cette fois on dirait une pierre que l'on s'amuse à lancer contre un des murs fait de laurier.

" Qui est là ? Je demande.

- J'ai bien peur que cela soit encore moi.

- Tu t'es de nouveau perdu.

- Non. J'ai juste décrété que j'aimais bien ce labyrinthe.

- C'est vrai qu'il est paisible. "

_Une conversation plaisante s'installa entre ces deux hommes d'une trentaine d'année, le premier étant un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux vert, le second un blond aux yeux noirs. Ils prirent ainsi l'habitude de se retrouver à travers ce mur de verdure une fois par semaine en discutant de tout et de rien, ils abordaient n'importe quels sujets : philosophie, politique, programme scolaire.... Enfin ils parlèrent de tous sauf de leurs identités. Et un jour..._

**Je suis à mon rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec cet enfant, sûrement un élève de dernière année ou quelqu'un de très rusé et de très intelligent. Puis soudain au beau milieu de la conversation, il me dit. **

**" Je crois que je suis amoureux."**

**Je ne peux pas expliquer le sentiment de peine que j'ai ressentit à cette phrase. **

**" De qui ? " demandais-je en priant pour que ma voix reste la plus calme et posée possible. **

**" De toi," me répondit-il. **

**Deux sentiments contradictoires m'envahirent, d'un côté le bonheur de savoir que j'étais aimé et de l'autre la peur de ce qu'il m'arriverait si j'étais découvert. Mais pour une fois je décida de laisser mon ambition de côté.**

**" Je t'aime aussi," lui dis-je. **

_Un mois passa, durant quatre rendez-vous ils se murmurèrent des mots doux sans jamais se rencontrer. Lors de leur quatrième rendez-vous en tant que couple, la pluie faisait rage et un éclair tomba sur le mur qui les séparait... _

Je lui ai crié de faire attention et j'ai couru jusqu'à lui pour le relever, c'est alors que je remarqua sa robe, ses cheveux et tout ce qui faisait de lui...

" Serpentard... murmurais-je dépassé.

- Que... Quoi.... Gryffondor ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogé-je refusant la vérité.

- Non, TOI, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cria-t-il. "

Soudain il comprit, il comprit qu'il aimait son ennemi, l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde, haine que je lui rendais.

_La légende dit... _

**" JE TE DETESTE ! "**

_Qu'aucun couple formé au sein de ce mur maudit n'aura droit à plus d'un mois de bonheur. _

" JE TE HAIS ! "

_Depuis ce jour de pluie, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard se jouèrent des tours les plus méchants les uns que les autres, s'affrontèrent verbalement, complotèrent dans le but de nuire à l'autre. Leur haine se propagea aux élèves de leurs maisons qui commencèrent à suivre l'exemple de leurs aînés. Puis vint un jour où Salazar Serpentard alla trop loin, il utilisa la magie noire pour de tuer Gryffondor. Son sort se retourna contre lui et ce fut le courageux qui l'acheva d'un coup d'épée. Depuis ce jour la haine coule dans le sang des élèves en vert et ceux en rouge. _

_Que jamais ils ne seront heureux. _

_La malédiction se propagea à toute l'école. _

_Que cela se produira tous les quinze ans. _

_Depuis ce jour la guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard est omniprésente. _

_Et que jamais cela ne s'arrêtera. _

_**Il existe une vieille légende, elle remonte à a création de Poudlard, elle raconte que dès le début, l'école était maudite. Un vieux sorcier qui prônait l'auto - éducation a fait construire un labyrinthe à l'endroit où se trouve aujourd'hui le terrain de Quidditch. La légende dit qu'aucun couple formé au sein de ce mur maudit n'aura droit à plus d'un mois de bonheur, que jamais ils ne seront heureux. Que cela se produira tous les quinze ans et que jamais cela ne s'arrêtera même si l'on détruit le mur, même si l'on empêche les deux maisons de se côtoyer. Tous les quinze ans un couple d'élèves de sexe masculin se déchira à cause de cette malédiction. **_

_**Elle s'appelle...**_

_**La légende des amoureux maudits. **_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Les Maudits

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'idée m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé des questions sur la haine qu'il existe entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Cette fic va vous révéler l'existence d'un complot qui vous fera traverser le temps. ( attention couple originaux ! )

**Genre** : drama, romance, slash

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Entre cette fic et les autres, il y a eu une longue période où j'ai arrêter de lire et d'écrire des fic HP. « Maudits » marque donc mon retour, retour provoqué par Dod. Merci à elle.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider à comprendre , merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic. Encore merci à Ambre

**Bonne lecture !**

**Les Maudits **

**Chapitre 2 **

_Italique parole de la naratrice_

normal parole du premier perso ou PDV

**gras parole du second perso ou PDV**

**_Il existe une vieille légende, elle remonte à a création de Poudlard, elle raconte que dès le début, l'école était maudite. Un vieux sorcier qui prônait l'auto - éducation a fait construire un labyrinthe à l'endroit où se trouve aujourd'hui le terrain de Quidditch. La légende dit qu'aucun couple formé au sein de ce mur maudit n'aura droit à plus d'un mois de bonheur, que jamais ils ne seront heureux. Que cela se produira tous les quinze ans et que jamais cela ne s'arrêtera même si l'on détruit le mûr, même si l'on empêche les deux maisons de se côtoyer. Tous les quinze ans un couple d'élèves de sexe masculin se déchira à cause de cette malédiction. Elle s'appelle la légende des amoureux maudits. _**

_De nombreux anonymes périrent ainsi. Se battant en duel pour s'apercevoir qu'ils venaient de tuer l'être qu'ils aimaient, s'entre-déchirant, pleurant l'un contre l'autre. Jamais un seul couple formé entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne tint plus d'un mois. _

_Et un jour il y a trente cinq ans... _

J'aime cette forêt, de nombreuses bêtes y vivent, de nombreux animaux tels que les serpents ou les araignées, j'aime ces bêtes là, en fait j'aime toutes les bêtes. J'emprunte une fois de plus le sentier de la forêt interdite qui ne l'ait pas pour moi, enfin je me donne le droit d'y aller, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

Je passe devant un arbre et soudain entend quelque chose, je m'approche et demande :

" Cela ne va pas ? "

Je perçois un reniflement et m'apprête à contourner l'arbre quand j'entend quelqu'un crier d'une voix enrouée :

" Non ne me regarde pas !

- D'accord, je lui dis en m'asseyant de l'autre côté de l'arbre. "

Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps on est resté ainsi, dans le doux silence de la forêt, une heure ? Peut être plus ? Il ne me parla pas mais j'étais là.

_Et ce fut reparti ! Je ne vais pas relater tous ce mois et les conversations qu'ils ont dû avoir, chacun de son côté de l'arbre. Puis un jour ils s'avouèrent leurs sentiments, c'est alors que le second fit l'erreur qui marqua le glas de leur aventure. _

**Je suis tellement heureux, il partage mes sentiments ! Je tend la main de l'autre côté de l'arbre et attrape la sienne. Il m'attire contre lui et nous nous embrassons, c'est seulement après que je me rends compte de qui il s'agit. **

**" Hagrid ! Je m'écris. **

**- Tom ! dit - il Hagrid. "**

**Nous nous écartons et soudain il crie d'une voix pleine de sanglot : **

**" Tu t'es bien amusé hein ? Sale Serpentard ! Je te hais ! "**

_La suite ? Tout le monde la connaît ! Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il est advenu de Tom Elvis Jedusor et de Rebeus Hagrid ? Bon je vais vous la raconter mais seulement parce que je vous aime bien. Donc ils se sont évités depuis ce jour, se lançant des regards pleins de haine dès qu'ils se croisaient. Cela rendu Tom Elvis Jedusor fou et il entreprit de continuer l'œuvre de Salazar Serpentard. Il découvrit la chambre des secrets, le basilic qu'il libéra tua celle qui deviendra Mimi Geinarde (il aurait put s'en passer quand même !), il s'arrangea de faire renvoyer Hagrid à sa place et devint la plus grande menace que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu : Lord Voldemort. Oups ! Enfin Celui Dont On Ne Dois Pas Prononcer Le Nom. _

_Il y eu beaucoup d'anonymes mais beaucoup de personnes célèbres aussi. _

_**Il existe une vieille légende, elle remonte à a création de Poudlard en, elle raconte que dès le début, l'école était maudite. Un vieux sorcier qui prônait l'auto-éducation a fait construire un labyrinthe à l'endroit où se trouve aujourd'hui le terrain de Quidditch. La légende dit qu'aucun couple formé au sein de ce mur maudit n'aura droit à plus d'un mois de bonheur, que jamais ils ne seront heureux. Que cela se produira tous les quinze ans et que jamais cela ne s'arrêtera même si l'on détruit le mur, même si l'on empêche les deux maisons de se côtoyer. Tous les quinze ans un couple d'élèves de sexe masculin se déchira à cause de cette malédiction. Elle s'appelle la légende des amoureux maudits. De nombreux anonymes périrent ainsi. Se battant en duel pour s'apercevoir qu'ils venaient de tuer l'être qu'ils aimaient, s'entredéchirant, pleurant l'un contre l'autre. Jamais un seul couple formé entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne tint plus d'un mois. Il y eu beaucoup d'anonymes mais beaucoup de personnes célèbres aussi. **_

_**Des personnes qui ne demandaient juste qu'un peu de félicité.**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Les Maudits

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'idée m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé des questions sur la haine qu'il existe entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Cette fic va vous révéler l'existence d'un complot qui vous fera traverser le temps. ( attention couple originaux ! )

**Genre** : drama, romance slash.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre contient un lemon, peut être pas le lemon le plus explicite que l'on puisse trouver sur ce site ni le mieux écrit car c'est mon premier mais cela reste toujours un lemon. ne dites pas que je ne vous avez pas prévenu.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider à comprendre , merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic. Un très gros merci à Ambre ! ! !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Les Maudits**

**Chapitre 3**

_Italique parole de la naratrice_

normal parole du premier perso ou PDV

**gras parole du second perso ou PDV**

_**Il existe une vieille légende, elle remonte à a création de Poudlard, elle raconte que dès le début, l'école était maudite. Un vieux sorcier qui prônait l'auto - éducation a fait construire un labyrinthe à l'endroit où se trouve aujourd'hui le terrain de Quidditch. La légende dit qu'aucun couple formé au sein de ce mur maudit n'aura droit à plus d'un mois de bonheur, que jamais ils ne seront heureux. Que cela se produira tous les quinze ans et que jamais cela ne s'arrêtera même si l'on détruit le mur, même si l'on empêche les deux maisons de se côtoyer. Tous les quinze ans un couple d'élèves de sexe masculin se déchira à cause de cette malédiction. Elle s'appelle la légende des amoureux maudits. De nombreux anonymes périrent ainsi. Se battant en duel pour s'apercevoir qu'ils venaient de tuer l'être qu'ils aimaient, s'entre - déchirant, pleurant l'un contre l'autre. Jamais un seul couple formé entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne tint plus d'un mois. Il y eu beaucoup d'anonymes mais beaucoup de personnes célèbres aussi. Des personnes qui ne demandaient juste qu'un peu de félicité.**_

_Parfois, cela ne dura même pas un mois._

_Un jour il y a vingt ans. _

Je suis assis sur le sol froid d'un cachot, j'aime être là, je ne vois rien cela me permet de mieux réfléchir. J'ai les jambes remontées contre ma poitrine entourées par mes bras, ma tête repose sur mes genoux.

Soudain un bruit, quelqu'un entre. Je bouge pour lui indiquer ma présence.

" Qui est là ?

- Moi, je réponds calmement.

- Désolé. Je vais partir."

Je souris, j'ai réussis à le dérouter avec une simple phrase, il m'amuse.

" Tu peux rester je crains que les autres cachots soient infesté de bestioles.

- Merci. "

Je l'entends s'avancer et s'assoire contre le mur lui aussi. Il étant ses jambes et...

" C'était mon pied, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Désolé.

- Cesse donc de t'excuser, lui ordonnais-je en le tirant par les jambes pour qu'il se rapproche de moi. Dis-moi donc pourquoi tu traînes dans les cachots tard le soir.

- Et toi ? me demande-t-il sur la défensive.

- Moi j'y viens pour réfléchir tous les soirs depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard.

- Moi... Je... Je ne pouvais plus supporter l'ambiance d'en haut. "

Je sais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, tout le monde doit être en pleur après une énième attaque de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom.

" Ils sont tous à pleurer les uns contre les autres, même ceux qui n'ont perdu personne.

- Tous des hypocrites, je tranche, t'as perdu qui ?

- Mes deux parents.

- Mes condoléances.

- Pas la peine de te forcer pour rien.

- Sache mon cher ami que je ne me force jamais," lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

_Alors que le règne du Lord Ténébreux faisait rage... _

**Je n'y reviens pas, cela ne fait même pas dix minutes que je suis là qu'il m'embrasse ! Je soupire, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe sur des obsédés ? **

**" Tu n'as pas aimé ? me demande-t-il. "**

**Je rougis malgré moi et ne répond rien, que voulez-vous que je dise ? **

**" C'est comme tu veux," me dit-il en se détachant de moi.**

**Je ressens un tel vide, un tel froid que je ne peux m'empêcher de le retenir par la cape. **

**" Reste, s'il te plait. "**

**Il rit. **

**" Il faut savoir ce que tu veux ! "**

**Je suis gêné.**

**" C'est que... euh... **

**- Je vois, m'interrompt-il avec un peu d'amusement dans la voix. Tu me laisses diriger. **

**- D'accord. "**

_Deux âmes perdues...._

**Il s'approche de moi et me serre contre lui, ses bras passent autour de mon cou et détachent ma cape, il s'éloigne un peu et je sens qu'il la pose à terre avec délicatesse. **

**" Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demandais-je perdu. **

**- Je nous prépare un petit lit d'amour. "**

_Cherchent un peu de réconfort._

**Je l'entends poser sa cape par-dessus la mienne et il se rapproche doucement de moi. Il me prend la main et m'entraîne sur les capes où il me fait asseoir, je me penche pour enlever mes chaussures mais je m'arrête quand je sens deux mains s'y attaquer. **

**" Chut... Laisse-moi faire," me dit-il. **

**Il enlève mes chaussures, puis je l'entends se déshabiller, je peux deviner qu'il ne porte maintenant que son slip, caleçon ou autre. Puis soudain j'ai froid, il m'a enlevé ma robe ! Ses mains parcourent ma peau, me font d'exquises caresses, il me couche délicatement sur notre "petit nid d'amour" et commence à embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps. Mon front, mes paupières, mon nez, mes joues, mes lèvres, mon cou où il s'attarde particulièrement, me faisant gémir. Puis mes pectoraux, il joue un peu avec mes mamelons, puis descend le long de mon ventre, s'attarde avec l'élastique de mon slip. Puis soudain s'arrête. **

**" Quel âge as-tu ? Interroge-t-il. **

**- Seize ans, pourquoi ? **

**- Ttt ttt, porter encore des slips à ton âge, me taquine-t-il. "**

**Puis il retourne à ses occupations. **

_Est-ce si mal ? _

Je fais en sorte de lui laisser un souvenir inoubliable de cette nuit, qu'il oublie un peu son chagrin, qu'il profite un maximum de ce bonheur éphémère. Demain tout recommencera, je reprendrai mon masque. Enfin... J'espère que je n'aurais pas à le remettre. Tout dépendra de lui.

Je lui enlève son slip, je souris, il est vraiment trop chou.

" ... encore des slips à ton âge. "

Je lui embrasse son sexe dur, je suis content qu'il prenne du plaisir, je remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres et lui murmure à l'oreille :

" On peut tout arrêter, c'est toi qui décide, un simple stop et tout est fini.

- Mais toi...

Ne t'occupe pas de moi. "

Je mouille mes mains avec ma salive, me penche vers lui et lui écarte délicatement les cuisses. Comme il ne donne aucune réponse, je le lâche.

" Ne pars pas !

- Je ne pars pas, lui dis-je. "

Il soupire.

" S'il te plaît continue.

- J'aime mieux ça..." je lui susurre.

Je retourne donc à ses cuisses, les lui écarte.

" Désolé, cela va te faire mal. "

Je rentre un doigt en lui.

_Est-ce tant répréhensible ?_

**J'halète sous le coup de la douleur, il m'embrasse sur le ventre et attend. **

**" Vas-y..." je lui murmure. **

**Il commence alors à faire bouger son doigt en moi, je soupire, c'est si bon... **

**" Tu en veux plus ? me demande-t-il. **

**- Continue s'il te plaît. "**

**Un second doigt rejoint le premier. **

_Le fait que certains se morfondent alors que d'autres essaient d'oublier. _

Après un troisième doigt, c'est à moi de rentrer en lui. Je reste immobile un instant le temps de s'habituer avant de commencer à bouger, il soupire de plaisir et moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que donner puisse être aussi plaisant.

_Le fait que se soit deux hommes ? _

Je me couche à côté de lui et le prend dans mes bras, nous subissons encore l'orgasme que nous venons d'avoir quasi simultanément. Il se serre contre moi et murmure :

" Je t'aime. "

Et il m'embrasse.

" Moi aussi," je lui dis.

_Le sexe compte-t-il tellement dans un tel acte d'amour ? _

**Le cachot est toujours aussi sombre quand nous nous réveillons pourtant je suis sûr qu'il doit être vers cinq heures. Je bouge doucement afin de me dégager de lui mais il se réveille quand même. **

**" Bonjour, lui dis-je. **

**- Salut. "**

**Il se relève et cherche à tâtons ses vêtements dans le noir. **

**" Il faudrait se dépêcher histoire que l'on ne parle pas trop de notre absence, il déclare. **

**- Tu regrettes ? Je lui demande, c'est vrai qu'il n'a rien reçu. **

**- Non c'est juste que j'ai un contrôle ce matin, on se retrouve ici ce soir ? **

**- Ok. "**

**Je me relève et je le sens qui me jette quelque chose à la figure. **

**" Qu'est ce que c'est ? **

**- Ta cape, je ne sais pas toi mais je ne me vois pas trop porter l'uniforme de Poufsouffle pour rentrer à mon dortoir. **

**- Je ne suis pas à Poufsouffle, je lui apprends en remettant mon slip. **

**- Un Serdaigle alors, pour ce que ça change comme couleur... **

**- A Serdaigle non plus... je lui dis en plaisantant. "**

**Je sens soudain que l'atmosphère de la pièce où nous nous tenons a brusquement changé. **

**" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je lui demande. **

**- Je suis à Serpentard. "**

**Comme ça, d'une voix froide, neutre. **

_Un instant de bonheur, de sécurité et de confort. _

Mon monde s'écroule, ce n'est pas possible, il va me dire que ces parents étaient des mangemorts et qu'il est à Serpentard ou je ne réponds plus de moi.

" Merde," dit-il d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

C'est un cauchemar. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, un couple impossible, banni, qui est renié par tous les élèves et les professeurs de l'école.

_Qui ne peut durer qu'une seule nuit._

" Nous ne nous reverrons plus, je lui dis de ma voix la plus froide possible, celle de mon professeur de potions, mon idole. J'espère que cela t'a plu, j'ai passé une excellente nuit. "

J'enfile mes chaussures et me dirige vers la sortie.

" JE TE HAIS ! " me hurle-t-il.

J'espère qu'il ne soufrera pas trop, qu'il survivra, quand il repensera à cette nuit - si un jour son esprit se permet une telle divagation - il comprendra que ce que j'ai fais était la seule chose possible.

" Moi aussi," je lui réponds.

Et je sors.

_Tant de douleur, tant de souffrance, tant de haine, tant de pleurs. _

_Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rubéus Hagrid, Tom Jedusor, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue et des milliers d'inconnus. _

_Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? _

_Combien d'âmes seront encore détruites à cause de cette malédiction ?_

_**Il existe une vieille légende, elle remonte à a création de Poudlard, elle raconte que dès le début, l'école était maudite. Un vieux sorcier qui prônait l'auto - éducation a fait construire un labyrinthe à l'endroit où se trouve aujourd'hui le terrain de Quidditch. La légende dit qu'aucun couple formé au sein de ce mur maudit n'aura droit à plus d'un mois de bonheur, que jamais ils ne seront heureux. Que cela se produira tous les quinze ans et que jamais cela ne s'arrêtera même si l'on détruit le mur, même si l'on empêche les deux maisons de se côtoyer. Tous les quinze ans un couple d'élèves de sexe masculin se déchira à cause de cette malédiction. Elle s'appelle la légende des amoureux maudits. De nombreux anonymes périrent ainsi. Se battant en duel pour s'apercevoir qu'ils venaient de tuer l'être qu'ils aimaient, s'entre-déchirant, pleurant l'un contre l'autre. Jamais un seul couple formé entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne tint plus d'un mois. Il y eu beaucoup d'anonymes mais beaucoup de personnes célèbres aussi. Des personnes qui ne demandaient juste qu'un peu de félicité. Parfois cela dura moins d'un mois. Tant de douleur, tant de souffrance, tant de haine, tant de pleurs. Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rubéus Hagrid, Tom Jedusor, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue et des milliers d'inconnus. Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? Combien d'âmes seront encore détruites à cause de cette malédiction ?**_

_**Combien de temps encore avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte ? **_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Les Maudits

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'idée m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé des questions sur la haine qu'il existe entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Cette fic va vous révéler l'existence d'un complot qui vous fera traverser le temps. ( attention couple originaux ! )

**Genre** : drama, romance, slash.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Entre cette fic et les autres, il y a eu une longue période où j'ai arrêter de lire et d'écrire des fic HP. « Maudits » marque donc mon retour, retour provoqué par Dod. Merci à elle.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider à comprendre , merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic. Un gros gros merci à Ambre ! ! !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Les Maudits**

Chapitre 4

_Italique parole de la naratrice_

normal parole du premier perso ou PDV

**gras parole du second perso ou PDV**

**_Il existe une vieille légende, elle remonte à a création de Poudlard, elle raconte que dès le début, l'école était maudite. Un vieux sorcier qui prônait l'auto - éducation a fait construire un labyrinthe à l'endroit où se trouve aujourd'hui le terrain de Quidditch. La légende dit qu'aucun couple formé au sein de ce mur maudit n'aura droit à plus d'un mois de bonheur, que jamais ils ne seront heureux. Que cela se produira tous les quinze ans et que jamais cela ne s'arrêtera même si l'on détruit le mur, même si l'on empêche les deux maisons de se côtoyer. Tous les quinze ans un couple d'élèves de sexe masculin se déchira à cause de cette malédiction. Elle s'appelle la légende des amoureux maudits. De nombreux anonymes périrent ainsi. Se battant en duel pour s'apercevoir qu'ils venaient de tuer l'être qu'ils aimaient, s'entre - déchirant, pleurant l'un contre l'autre. Jamais un seul couple formé entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne tint plus d'un mois. Il y eu beaucoup d'anonymes mais beaucoup de personnes célèbres aussi. Des personnes qui ne demandaient juste qu'un peu de félicité. Parfois cela dura moins d'un mois. Tant de douleur, tant de souffrance, tant de haine, tant de pleurs. Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rubéus Hagrid, Tom Jedusor, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue et des milliers d'inconnus. Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? Combien d'âmes seront encore détruites à cause de cette malédiction ? Combien de temps encore avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte ? _**

_Des mois ? Des années ? _

_Quinze années passèrent et personne ne se rendit compte de rien, trop ancré dans la routine._

_Et un jour, il y a cinq ans..._

Cette fois il y en a marre ! Je me suis encore disputé avec celui qui devrait être mon meilleur ami. Je lance un profond soupire et tire dans une pierre. Marre, marre, marre ! Enfin bon on va ARRETER de se plaindre et penser positif. Contrôle de potion à réviser ? Arg on a dit POSITIF !!! J'ai une meilleure idée, je vais avancer dans la liste des sorts de défense à apprendre que nous a donné Sirius. Entre ne rien faire de constructible et apprendre des choses pouvant sauver la vie de Mione et de l'autre, il n'y a pas à hésiter ! Je me dirige donc vers un coin tranquille dans le parc du château.

_La guerre entre le ministère et Lord Voldemort faisant toujours rage. _

**Je ne les supporte plus, ces pauvres crétins finis qui hantent ma maison. Il y en a-t-il au moins un qui sait quelque chose d'intelligent ? C'est la question à 100 000 points ! Je devrais VRAIMENT arrêter de lire des livres écrits par les moldus, cela me donne VRAIMENT des expressions louches. Je me ballade une fois de plus dans le parc, ruminant de noires pensées sur les Gryffondors, les Serpentards et même les Serdaigles maintenant qu'une première année vient de me marcher sur les pieds. Si mes yeux contenaient des baguettes... Avec des si on peut refaire le monde, je sais. Soudain une étrange lumière verte attire mon attention, se pourrait - il...**

Le sort n'a pas l'air de marcher, la lumière qui sort de ma baguette est verte au lieu d'être blanche. Allez on se motive et on essaye encore une fois !

" Amenazantra, je lance.

- C'est Aménazantra," me rectifie une voix.

**Raté on ne mangera pas un Voldemorien ce soir ! C'est juste quelqu'un de pas très doué qui essaye de faire un sort de menace. **

**" C'est Aménazantra," je rectifie.**

**Il avait oublié que ce sort étant espagnol, il fallait accentué le "e" dans la prononciation. **

**" Qui êtes vous ? " me demande-t-il. **

**Rêverai-je où il a l'air un peu stressé. **

**" Quelqu'un qui sait faire des sorts corrects. Et je suis de l'autre côté du mur."**

**Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais c'est un peu bête de faire un mur de laurier au milieu du parc. **

" Aménazantra," je corrige.

C'est alors qu'une lumière blanche sort de ma baguette, venant éclairé le mur qui nous sépare.

" C'est bien mieux," j'entends.

Se moquerait-il de moi ?

" Merci, je lui dis quand même parce que je suis poli.

- Cela te dérange si je reste ? "

**Pourquoi ai - je posé cette question ? Je me le demanderais toujours. Ne jamais ouvrir sa bouche avant d'avoir réfléchit ! **

**" Fais comme tu veux, me répond-il. **

**- On sait jamais si tu fais encore des erreurs..." je lui rétorque en m'asseyant contre le mur.**

_D'une rencontre hasardeuse naquit une profonde amitié, ces deux jeunes gens prirent alors l'habitude de se rencontrer pour parler, réviser ou tout simplement regarder le ciel, chacun de son côté du mur. Au fur et à mesure leurs sentiments se muèrent en quelque chose de plus profond, mais aussi de plus fragile : on ne passe pas de l'amitié à l'amour sans faire de concession !_

_Et puis un jour leur bonheur tout nouveau bascula. _

**Cette fois c'est la métamorphose que nous révisons, nous somme aussi nul l'un que l'autre dans cette matière ce qui fait que l'on s'est déjà pris de nombreux fous - rires alors que notre bureau se transformait en tout sauf en un cheval. J'ai déjà deux bureaux hennissant à mon compte et lui a un bureau avec une queue et un autre avec des poils. Non nous les avons pas transporté jusque là, nous les faisons seulement apparaître grâce à un sort que je lui ai appris. **

Et un cheval avec le dos en bois, un ! Cet exercice est trop dur !

" On y arrivera jamais... je soupire.

- J'espère que l'on va y arriver, j'ose même pas imaginer la tête de ces débiles de Gryffondors si je me présente avec un bureau qui broute.

- Pourquoi t'insulte les Gryffondors ? je m'hérisse.

- Je suis avec eux dans la plupart des cours et, crois moi, ce n'est pas une sinécure. Surtout avec Potter, Granger et Weasley ! "

Ce n'est pas vrais : ce ton sarcastique, cette froideur dans sa voix...

**" Malefoy ? "**

**Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, voilà qu'il se met à m'appeler par mon nom maintenant ! **

**" Oui ? **

**- Merde ! "**

**Je l'entends se lever et s'éloigner en courant, grâce à un sort je fais un large trou dans le mur. Quand j'arrive enfin à voir quelque chose, je n'arrive qu'à entrevoir de lui qu'une robe rouge et or. **

**" Merde," répétais-je. **

_Une fois de plus, une parole mal placée réussit à tuer un bonheur dans l'œuf. _

_Deux nouvelles personnes furent inscrites sur la liste déjà trop longue de ces jeunes hommes maudits. _

_Mais cette fois quelqu'un s'en rendit compte, quelqu'un réagit. Enfin. _

_C'était il y a cinq ans. _

_**Il existe une vieille légende, elle remonte à a création de Poudlard, elle raconte que dès le début, l'école était maudite. Un vieux sorcier qui prônait l'auto-éducation a fait construire un labyrinthe à l'endroit où se trouve aujourd'hui le terrain de Quidditch. La légende dit qu'aucun couple formé au sein de ce mur maudit n'aura droit à plus d'un mois de bonheur, que jamais ils ne seront heureux. Que cela se produira tous les quinze ans et que jamais cela ne s'arrêtera même si l'on détruit le mur, même si l'on empêche les deux maisons de se côtoyer. Tous les quinze ans un couple d'élèves de sexe masculin se déchira à cause de cette malédiction. Elle s'appelle la légende des amoureux maudits. De nombreux anonymes périrent ainsi. Se battant en duel pour s'apercevoir qu'ils venaient de tuer l'être qu'ils aimaient, s'entredéchirant, pleurant l'un contre l'autre. Jamais un seul couple formé entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne tint plus d'un mois. Il y eu beaucoup d'anonymes mais beaucoup de personnes célèbres aussi. Des personnes qui ne demandaient juste qu'un peu de félicité. Parfois cela dura moins d'un mois. Tant de douleur, tant de souffrance, tant de haine, tant de pleurs. Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rubéus Hagrid, Tom Jedusor, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue et des milliers d'inconnus. Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? Combien d'âmes seront encore détruites à cause de cette malédiction ? Combien de temps encore avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte ? Des mois ? Des années ? Deux nouvelles personnes furent inscrites sur la liste déjà trop longue de ces jeunes hommes maudits. Mais cette fois quelqu'un s'en rendit compte, quelqu'un réagit. Enfin. C'était il y a cinq ans. **_

_**La malédiction n'a plus qu'à bien se tenir. **_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre** : Les Maudits

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'idée m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé des questions sur la haine qu'il existe entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Cette fic va vous révéler l'existence d'un complot qui vous fera traverser le temps. ( attention couple originaux ! )

**Genre** : drama, romance , slash.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Entre cette fic et les autres, il y a eu une longue période où j'ai arrêter de lire et d'écrire des fic HP. « Maudits » marque donc mon retour, retour provoqué par Dod. Merci à elle.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider à comprendre , merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic. Merci Ambre ! ! !

**Bla-bla bis** : Pour vous souhaiter une heureuse fin d'année, je mets un autre chapitre de « Maudits » aujourd'hui, la suite viendra soit demain soit dimanche.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Les Maudits**

**Chapitre 5**

_Italique parole de la naratrice_

normal parole du premier perso ou PDV

**gras parole du second perso ou PDV**

**_Il existe une vieille légende, elle remonte à a création de Poudlard, elle raconte que dès le début, l'école était maudite. Un vieux sorcier qui prônait l'auto - éducation a fait construire un labyrinthe à l'endroit où se trouve aujourd'hui le terrain de Quidditch. La légende dit qu'aucun couple formé au sein de ce mur maudit n'aura droit à plus d'un mois de bonheur, que jamais ils ne seront heureux. Que cela se produira tous les quinze ans et que jamais cela ne s'arrêtera même si l'on détruit le mur, même si l'on empêche les deux maisons de se côtoyer. Tous les quinze ans un couple d'élèves de sexe masculin se déchira à cause de cette malédiction. Elle s'appelle la légende des amoureux maudits. De nombreux anonymes périrent ainsi. Se battant en duel pour s'apercevoir qu'ils venaient de tuer l'être qu'ils aimaient, s'entre déchirant, pleurant l'un contre l'autre. Jamais un seul couple formé entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne tint plus d'un mois. Il y eu beaucoup d'anonymes mais beaucoup de personnes célèbres aussi. Des personnes qui ne demandaient juste qu'un peu de félicité. Parfois cela dura moins d'un mois. Tant de douleur, tant de souffrance, tant de haine, tant de pleurs. Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rubéus Hagrid, Tom Jedusor, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue et des milliers d'inconnus. Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? Combien d'âmes seront encore détruites à cause de cette malédiction ? Combien de temps encore avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte ? Des mois ? Des années ? Deux nouvelles personnes furent inscrites sur la liste déjà trop longue de ces jeunes hommes maudits. Mais cette fois quelqu'un s'en rendit compte, quelqu'un réagit. Enfin. C'était il y a cinq ans. La malédiction n'a plus qu'à bien se tenir. _**

_Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Je sortais d'un cours de Métamorphose quand j'ai vu mon frère passer devant moi, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait jusqu'à l'escalier menant à notre tour. Inquiète et curieuse, je le suivis. Arrivée à la salle commune, ne le trouvant nulle part, je suis montée à son dortoir. Devant la porte se trouvait son meilleur ami, un jeune homme que j'avais idolâtré étant jeune. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que l'on tombe souvent amoureuse du meilleur ami de votre frère ou du frère de votre meilleure amie quand l'on entre dans l'adolescence ? Bon après cette digression je peux enfin reprendre. Alors il était adossé contre la porte, gardant l'entrée comme Cerbère les enfers. _

_" Qu'est ce qu'il a ? je lui avais demandé._

_- Il a encore fait une connerie plus grosse que lui."_

_Inutile de préciser qu'à ce moment là je me suis demandé COMMENT mon frère pouvait être ami avec lui. _

_" Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? _

_- Il aime Malefoy._

_- QUOI ! "_

_Avant de me jeter la pierre et de me cataloguer "encore pire que les autres" il faut comprendre ma réaction : j'avais vu mon frère sortir avec des nombreuses filles et le fait qu'il soit gay ajouté à celui que c'était de Drago Malefoy que l'on parlait, l'être qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. _

_Dès années passèrent avant que je ne comprenne. _

_Il y a trois ans, après la fin de la guerre, je me suis installé avec Hermione, ma meilleure amie, à l'université d'Oxford qui avait l'originalité de donner des cours de sorcellerie au milieu d'une fac moldue et de ce fait, nous pouvions même aller à des cours moldus. Je ne vous raconte pas mon enchantement lorsque j'ai fait mes premières rencontres avec des moldus et mes "premiers pas" dans leur monde. J'ai adoré, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Mais là n'est pas la question, je tourne autour du pot depuis assez longtemps, il faut que je me lance dans une meilleure explication. Nous vivions dans le campus et devinez qui avait la chambre à côté de la notre ? Drago Malefoy ! Non vous ne rêvez pas ! Ma surprise s'agrandit lorsque je me rendis compte que c'était un jeune homme exquis ( pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, voyons ! ) avec qui nous sommes devenue amies, Hermione et moi. Au bout de six mois d'entente sans ombrage, la question de la relation qui l'avait liée avec mon frère me turlupinait toujours. Un jour où nous étions passablement éméchés, il se lança dans un monologue assez intéressant sur ce sujet. _

_" Tu sais que t'es jolie Ginny, presque aussi belle que ton frère ! _

_- Ron ?_

_- Oui, Ronald Weasley, il semblait savourer ces mots. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous avons eu des liens tous les deux. Il a été mon meilleur ami à une époque tu sais. _

_- Ton meilleur ami ?_

_- Il était beaucoup plus intelligent que Crabe et Goyle, beaucoup plus intéressant aussi..._

_- Mais vous vous détestiez ! _

_- Mais vois-tu ma petite Ginny, on ne s'est jamais vu durant le temps que vécue notre amitié. "_

_Cela fit tilt. _

_Deux semaines plus tard, j'étais à Poudlard pour faire des recherches sur la fondation de l'école, je VOULAIS savoir pourquoi des Gryffondors et des Serpentards qui se détestaient à l'école arrivaient à devenir meilleurs amis par la suite, comme il fut le cas pour Hermione, Drago et moi. Remontant la filière de la haine Serpentards/Gryffondors, j'arriva assez vite à un livre relatant l'histoire de la fondation de Poudlard et la construction d'un labyrinthe maudit. Certaine du fait que le mur de laurier derrière lequel Drago et mon frère se rencontraient était un bout du labyrinthe, j'exploita à fond la piste du vieux sorcier aidée par Hermione que j'avais convaincue. _

_Une année passa avant que nous découvrîmes le dernier livre qu'avait écrit ce sorcier "Travaux intimes". Nous avons passé une journée entière à décortiquer ce journal avant d'arriver à la page relatant la malédiction. Cette page expliquait que le sort jeté sur le labyrinthe seulement s'était propagé tel un virus sur l'ensemble de l'école à cause des premières victimes qui étaient deux des quatre fondateurs. Au départ la malédiction visait tous les élèves, elle s'était "spécialisée" sur les couples masculins Gryffondors/Serpentars grâce à la haine qui l'aida. Ce qui est stupéfiant c'est qu'une liste de noms était prévue, les Sorciers bannis étaient depuis longtemps désignés. C'est grâce à cette liste que nous avons pu comprendre pourquoi Hagrid s'était suicidé après la mort de Voldemort, il n'était pas mangemort malgré tout ce que certains purent penser. Cette liste nous permit ainsi de rafistoler quelques personnes telles que Sirius Black et le professeur Rogue sans oublier mon frère et Drago qui eurent enfin le bonheur de vivre leur amour à la lumière du jour._

_Aujourd'hui le secret de la malédiction a été révélé au grand jour, un article écrit par mes soins est parut dans la Gazette des Sorciers. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu lever cette malédiction et mon bonheur est d'autant plus complet que je suis moi même amoureuse. _

_Ainsi se termine mon écrit. _

_Virginia Weasley_

_9 février 2004 _

_**Il existe une vieille légende, elle remonte à a création de Poudlard, elle raconte que dès le début, l'école était maudite. Un vieux sorcier qui prônait l'auto-éducation a fait construire un labyrinthe à l'endroit où se trouve aujourd'hui le terrain de Quidditch. La légende dit qu'aucun couple formé au sein de ce mur maudit n'aura droit à plus d'un mois de bonheur, que jamais ils ne seront heureux. Que cela se produira tous les quinze ans et que jamais cela ne s'arrêtera même si l'on détruit le mur, même si l'on empêche les deux maisons de se côtoyer. Tous les quinze ans un couple d'élèves de sexe masculin se déchira à cause de cette malédiction. Elle s'appelle la légende des amoureux maudits. De nombreux anonymes périrent ainsi. Se battant en duel pour s'apercevoir qu'ils venaient de tuer l'être qu'ils aimaient, s'entredéchirant, pleurant l'un contre l'autre. Jamais un seul couple formé entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne tint plus d'un mois. Il y eu beaucoup d'anonymes mais beaucoup de personnes célèbres aussi. Des personnes qui ne demandaient juste qu'un peu de félicité. Parfois cela dura moins d'un mois. Tant de douleur, tant de souffrance, tant de haine, tant de pleurs. Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rubéus Hagrid, Tom Jedusor, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue et des milliers d'inconnus. Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? Combien d'âmes seront encore détruites à cause de cette malédiction ? Combien de temps encore avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte ? Des mois ? Des années ? Deux nouvelles personnes furent inscrites sur la liste déjà trop longue de ces jeunes hommes maudits. Mais cette fois quelqu'un s'en rendit compte, quelqu'un réagit. Enfin. C'était il y a cinq ans. La malédiction n'a plus qu'à bien se tenir. **_

_**En 2004, la malédiction fut enfin levée. **_

* * *

****

Il ne manque plus que l'épilogue !

Bonne année à tous !

Kissxxxxxx

Oxy


	7. Epilogue

**Titre** : Les Maudits

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'idée m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé des questions sur la haine qu'il existe entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Cette fic va vous révéler l'existence d'un complot qui vous fera traverser le temps. ( attention couple originaux ! )

**Genre** : drama, romance, slash.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Entre cette fic et les autres, il y a eu une longue période où j'ai arrêter de lire et d'écrire des fic HP. « Maudits » marque donc mon retour, retour provoqué par Dod. Merci à elle.

**Remerciements **: Je dédie cette fin de fic à Ambre qui m'a rewiewée tout au long de la publication.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Les Maudits**

**Epilogue**

_Italique parole de la naratrice_

normal parole du premier perso ou PDV

**gras parole du second perso ou PDV**

**_Il existe une vieille légende, elle remonte à a création de Poudlard, elle raconte que dès le début, l'école était maudite. Un vieux sorcier qui prônait l'auto - éducation a fait construire un labyrinthe à l'endroit où se trouve aujourd'hui le terrain de Quidditch. La légende dit qu'aucun couple formé au sein de ce mur maudit n'aura droit à plus d'un mois de bonheur, que jamais ils ne seront heureux. Que cela se produira tous les quinze ans et que jamais cela ne s'arrêtera même si l'on détruit le mur, même si l'on empêche les deux maisons de se côtoyer. Tous les quinze ans un couple d'élèves de sexe masculin se déchira à cause de cette malédiction. Elle s'appelle la légende des amoureux maudits. De nombreux anonymes périrent ainsi. Se battant en duel pour s'apercevoir qu'ils venaient de tuer l'être qu'ils aimaient, s'entre déchirant, pleurant l'un contre l'autre. Jamais un seul couple formé entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne tint plus d'un mois. Il y eu beaucoup d'anonymes mais beaucoup de personnes célèbres aussi. Des personnes qui ne demandaient juste qu'un peu de félicité. Parfois cela dura moins d'un mois. Tant de douleur, tant de souffrance, tant de haine, tant de pleurs. Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rubéus Hagrid, Tom Jedusor, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue et des milliers d'inconnus. Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? Combien d'âmes seront encore détruites à cause de cette malédiction ? Combien de temps encore avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte ? Des mois ? Des années ? Deux nouvelles personnes furent inscrites sur la liste déjà trop longue de ces jeunes hommes maudits. Mais cette fois quelqu'un s'en rendit compte, quelqu'un réagit. Enfin. C'était il y a cinq ans. La malédiction n'a plus qu'à bien se tenir. En 2004, la malédiction fut enfin levée. _**

_**Cela fait seize ans à présent, l'année dernière, les étudiants masculins de Serpentards sont partis étudier à l'étranger, c'est une mesure de sécurité qui a été prise pour éviter qu'il y ait de nouveaux maudits, dans quinze ans, ce sera aux Gryffondor de s'exiler. **_

_**Que sont devenus nos amis ? Et bien ils s'épanouissent tous plus ou moins dans la paix naissante :**_

_**Severus Rogue et Sirius Black travaillent tous les deux à Poudlard, le premier restant à son poste de maître de potion et le second remplaçant Minerva McGonagall qui a pris sa retraite. Ils ne sont pas en couple, leur union d'un soir ne s'étant produite qu'à cause d'un heureux concours de circonstances, mais ils sont devenus amis, partageant leurs fous - rires comme leurs crises de larmes. Un amour platonique en somme. **_

**_Drago Malefoy et Ronnald Weasley se sont installés dans une petite maison tranquille dans la campagne anglaise, ils vivent leur bonheur dans la discrétion et dans la plénitude. _**

_**Ginny Weasley est toujours amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, amour qu'elle n'avouera jamais et qu'elle gardera toujours dans un coin privilégié de son cœur avec tous les souvenirs qui se rapportent à Hermione Granger. **_

_**Cette dernière est devenue professeur d'Arithmomancie et a convenue que l'amour était une chose pas assez intéressante après une aventure malheureuse avec Harry Potter. **_

_**Quand à Harry Potter me direz-vous ? Il vit en ermite dans la maison de ce sorcier qui avait lancé la malédiction, aigri et amer, il finira sa vie seul. **_

_**La malédiction a été rompue, mais pour combien de temps ? Dans sa maison bien tranquille le Survivant se prépare à continuer l'œuvre de ce vieux fou qui est devenu son idole : le sorcier Jinka Rolwing. **_

_**FIN**_


End file.
